Moments in Time
by Little Kunai
Summary: Little moments captured throughout 9 games


**Moments in Time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Legend of Zelda, **

**the series belongs to Nintendo and its creators **

**Little moments in time are captured throughout 9 games**

* * *

**TP#1 Pet-**_She would yank on his ears, kick her heels into him like she was riding a horse,_

_mock him by calling him a good little wolf or pat his back affectionately in a way that made his tail wag and Link sometimes wondered if all the strange imp wanted was a new pet._

**TP#2 Annoyed-**_People thought he was incapable of getting annoyed, he clenched his teeth as more snow fell into his soaked boots. Midna had been complaining about how cold she was and how she wanted to hurry things up, yet she wouldn't lend a hand, there were some points in the old abandoned mansion where he could have gotten to faster as a wolf, but all she did was complain while she stayed cozy in his shadow. Didn't she think that he was cold? Didn't she know he was exhausted? Couldn't she sense His growing frustration? Couldn't she destroy that blasted Freezard on top of the ladder so they could get through? _

"_Link! This storm is terrible! Let's get-"_

"_Shut up Midna!" He snapped, "I'm trying to think!" _

**LA#1 Neener Neener!-**"Nyah Nyah! You can't find me!"

Link gaped at the childish voice of the Key Cavern's Guardian.

An invisible enemy? If he weren't in danger Link might have laughed,

He felt the ceiling tremble and, because he still didn't

have control of the Pegasus Boots yet he went crashing into the wall.

Something heavy fell on the floor, Link turned to see his opponent and attacked

**LoZ#1 Meat-**_Lin_k wanted to yell in frustration! He had tried killing the stubborn Goriya! Tried talking to it! Offering it rupees! But it still wouldn't budge and it appeared to be protected by a magic spell so he couldn't even punch it when all it did was grumble discontentedly in its strange language. He ran a sweaty hand through his hair and his stomach growled. Reaching in his pack, he brought out a piece of meat that he'd bought from a store owner by the lake and was about to sit down when suddenly the Goriya perked up, eyes on the meat, a sliver of thick drool ran from its mouth and its stomach rumbled. The young hero fidgeted a little, this was his last piece of meat, it was expensive and game was scarce around this part of the woods. He sighed and handed the meat to the creature who ripped the meat from the bone. It was starving! Grateful eyes stared into his as he gnawed on the thick bone, Lord Ganon had ordered him here, without food or water, to block the hero's way into the Demon's Dungeon. Summoning every ounce of his willpower, the young Goriya broke his Master's Spell over him and let Link pass by.

**OoA#1 Thieves-**_Link's head was throbbing horribly, he began hacking up sea water and sand and he felt many hands touching him…his eyes opened in time to see a group of large lizard like creatures freeze with guilt and terror, many of his items were in their claws and they fled. Link was furious and by the time he'd gotten the last of his items back, he swore if he never saw another Tokay again it would be too soon._

_**AoL#1 Break and Enter-**__"Looks like I can get into the fireplace." Link smiled a little and hoped the house' owner would not be too upset with this intrusion. The knight in Mido had nearly taken his head off._

_**MC#1-Library-**__Link entered the library, he was here to find Librari but he also wondered if there were any books that could help him on his quest, maybe a monster compendium or history on the ruins he'd been traversing in Hyrule. One book caught his attention and he gaped, "How to Like Your Like-Like; A Good Guide to a Bad Pet"_

**AoL#2-Kasuto pt. 1-**_He was hurting pretty bad and his magic was running low, his eyes lit up at the distant sight of a town across the bridge, twilight was quickly setting. _

"_Kasuto," he read the sign post, "Strange...it is deserted." _

_He wondered what happened here, it seemed like it happened a while ago, several of the houses were beginning to fall apart, tattered curtains fluttered in the strong breeze, a door fell off its hinges, windows were broken. Link tensed, hair prickling on the back of his neck, he felt like he was being watched and he drew his sword._

_Something flew into the hand he whirled around to face it. Instinct let him dodge the next attack and he slashed at the rush of wind, revealing a purple moa, his sword swooped down again and the dead beast fell to the ground. Link grit his teeth, where there was one moa there always more and he felt two more pummeling him with their bodies from directions. Link fled from the onslaught, ducked into a house and slammed the door. _

**OoS#1-Dance Hall-**_"You're terrible! Get outta here!" Link smiled sheepishly as he left the dance hall, it was bad enough that he'd embarrassed himself in front of the lovely Oracle Din, but to be thrown out of a dancehall by squat little creatures who barely reached his chin for not knowing their dance? That was unbearable! He was going to learn this ridiculous dance if it killed him!_

**ALttP#1-True Form-**_When his vision cleared, he looked around, lava bubbled out of stacked rocks, a musty, hot wind howled and whistled, a strange ball was tumbling around on its own, eyes smiling, he tried to grab his sword and did a double take! His hands were covered in pink fur and they resembled a rabbit's front paws! He ducked his head down and realized with growing horror that his ears were stretched and long…a rabbits ears! He had always been teased by the town boys for inheriting his mother's pink hair and he was suddenly glad no one could see him like this! His nose was constantly twitching, he was covered in soft pink fur and he was totally useless like this! He'd never felt so helpless in all his life!_

* * *

**Author's Notes;**

** If you want moments from Ocarina or Majora's Mask or something, **

**then I'm going to dissapoint you. **

**Because the 9 games being mentioned are the only ones I've played**

** but if you want to suggest a Moment in Time from any of these 9 games**

**just PM me and I'll see if I can do it. (Haven't finished em all though)**

**Legend of Zelda**

**Adventure of Link**

**A Link to the Past**

**Minish Cap**

**Twilight Princess**

**Skyward Sword**

**Link's Awakening**

**Oracle of Ages **

**Oracle of Seasons**


End file.
